Il y a toujours un prix à payer
by Lanae's World
Summary: Le contrôle et la discipline étaient tout ce qui importait pour Hibari Kyoya, gardien des nuages de la famiglia Vongola. Du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde croyait. Y compris lui-même.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde

Je suppose que vous attendiez d'autres textes et je m'excuse de cette longue pause estivale. Je vous promet que je vais reprendre un rythme normal de publication courant septembre, mais après avoir rerererererereregardé KHR, il a fallu que j'écrive cette fic qui me tourne dans la tête à chaque fois que je replonge dans ce manga. Donc maintenant qu'elle est sortie, ça devrait aller mieux.

Ce premier chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu, on ne se refait pas et un second ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, restez connectés !

Je vais terminer en disant un grand merci à Nin, Leo et Haru pour leur aide, je n'aurai certainement pas réussi sans vous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il y avait trop de monde et trop de bruit.

Romario était là bien entendu, au plus proche de son boss, et Hibari s'imaginait que rien ne pourrait l'en déloger, pas même se faire mordre à mort. Cet herbivore de Vongola et ses trois plus proches gardiens étaient également présents, regroupés dans un coin de la chambre, leur passage dans ce pseudo saint des saints octroyé au nom de la longue et profonde amitié qui existait entre les deux don.

Et même si le gros des hommes de Cavallone stationnaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, un tel attroupement restait oppressant. Au moins, les formes sombres et menaçantes qui formaient presque une haie d'honneur avaient l'avantage d'effrayer tout autre visiteur et limitaient les risques d'attaque.

Il y avait trop de monde et trop de bruit, mais Hibari ne pouvait pas partir.

Il n'arrivait même pas à détacher son regard de l'homme allongé sur des draps qui paraissaient moins blanc que lui. Les tuyaux qui entraient et sortaient du corps de Don Cavallone semblaient être les seules choses qui le maintenaient en vie et, pour la première fois depuis qu'Hibari l'avait rencontré, Dino était totalement immobile. Cet idiot bougeait toute le temps, même lorsqu'il dormait, une habitude si désagréable que Kyōya allait bien souvent terminer ses nuits en dehors du lit qu'il leur arrivait de partager.

En se concentrant, il pouvait presque entendre la respiration de Dino à travers les murmures incessants autour de lui. Et même s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à la percevoir, c'était toujours mieux que de prêter attention à ce qui était dit autour de lui, des bouts de phrases comme : _attaqué alors qu'il rejoignait Hibari_, _a voulu y aller seul_, _vous connaissez son aversion pour les foules_, _plusieurs balles dans l'abdomen_, _pronostic vital engagé_ et pour finir : _peu d'espoir_.

Des suites de mots qui formaient une histoire dans laquelle il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait joué un rôle. Si Don Cavallone avait été assez imprudent pour se promener sans protection, il était le seul à blâmer quand les conséquences de ses actes le rattrapaient. Et pourtant, la boule qui semblait décidée à empêcher Hibari de respirer enflait et enflait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il ne comprenait pas plus pourquoi son cœur frappait plus fort contre sa poitrine et la raison pour laquelle ses doigts tremblaient.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il perdait la maîtrise de son propre corps et que c'était tout bonnement inadmissible. Sa vie entière se basait sur le contrôle et la discipline et il était hors de question que cela change. Alors il avait saisi ses tonfas, à l'abri dans les manches de sa chemise, avec l'espoir d'arrêter les tremblements. Trente minutes plus tard, il n'avait réussi qu'à se donner des crampes. Bien. Au moins la douleur dans ses doigts et ses poignets éclipsait un peu celle de sa poitrine, même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à la chasser.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas une situation nouvelle. Depuis le premier jour, Dino l'avait forcé à ressentir tout un tas de trucs inutiles. Tout d'abord de la colère, et l'envie de le battre, la frustration de ne pas y arriver, puis d'autres choses, totalement inconnues et que Hibari essayait par tous les moyens de bannir encore aujourd'hui, sans même leur donner un nom.

Avant Dino, il n'y avait que l'ordre et le calme. En sa compagnie, le monde était devenu bruyant et agité, et rien de ce que Hibari avait fait n'avait pu le garder éloigné longtemps. Don Cavallone était bien trop fort et persévérant pour abandonner, quelque que soit le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé blessé suite à des coups de tonfas.

À priori, d'autres personnes avaient réussi là où Kyōya avait échoué. Dino ne reviendrait pas le déranger.

Bizarrement le plaisir qu'il aurait dû ressentir à cette idée était étrangement absent. Pire, ses doigts se resserrèrent encore plus sur le métal de ses armes et une seule idée tournait sans fin dans son esprit : ils allaient souffrir. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Et punir Dino de ses multiples transgressions aux règles était sa prérogative. Ceux qui étaient derrière tout ça paieraient leur intervention de leur sang.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Kusakabe trouverait les informations qu'Hibari lui avait demandées et ce dernier n'avait qu'un coup de téléphone à passer pour se mettre en chasse. Il était même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à quitter la chambre d'hôpital. Malgré la foule, malgré les murmures, malgré les regards qu'il sentait dans son dos, malgré les quelques mots d'encouragement qu'on lui avait offert, mots dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin et dont il voulait encore moins.

Alors il attendait, sans trop savoir après quoi. Sans savoir quand il récupérerait le contrôle de ses mouvements et de ses pensées, ni quand il pourrait enfin agir, se battre, frapper, cogner et blesser. S'abreuver du sang des herbivores qui avaient pris ce qui était sien, comme certains abusaient du vin.

Puis brusquement, un son continu et perçant brisa le calme de la pièce. Des cris et des bruits de course suivirent peu après et des gens en blouse blanche entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils se placèrent de chaque côté du lit et Romario poussa doucement les Vongolas vers la sortie, laissant Hibari seul, le regard constamment fixé sur l'homme en train de succomber dans son lit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une des blouses blanches se plaça entre Dino et lui que Kyōya émergea de son étrange transe. Enfin libéré, il sortit à son tour et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Inutile d'attendre une quelconque confirmation des médecins, il avait vu assez de gens mourir pour en reconnaître les signes.

Une profonde vague de colère parcourut ses veines. Il rendrait certainement une petite visite à l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec ses prochaines cibles, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils comprenaient bien à quel point il était mécontent de leurs soins. Peut-être que s'ils les envoyaient tester eux même leurs services, ils trouveraient quelques pistes d'amélioration.

Il appela Kusakabe qui décrocha à la première sonnerie :

« Kyō-san, » il fit une pause d'une demi-seconde avant de reprendre, « Au dessus du restaurant Kyochabana, une vingtaine d'hommes. Les autres sont déjà repartis. »

Hibari raccrocha sans répondre. Il avait une destination et un objectif, pas de raison de perdre encore plus de temps.

**ooOoo**

Pour la première fois depuis que Tetsu était venu lui annoncer l'attaque dont avait été victime Cavallone, la pression dans la poitrine d'Hibari avait disparu. Peu de choses – et se battre était le seul point de sa courte liste qu'il n'avouerait jamais - lui permettaient de ressentir la joie sauvage qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il combattait. Il aimait sentir les os se briser sous ses coups de tonfa et entendre les cris de douleur de ses adversaires , tout comme il se complaisait dans la peur qui les étreignaient quand il traversait leurs rangs sans aucune difficulté.

L'équipe d'assassins à laquelle il faisait actuellement face s'était visiblement préparée à être attaquée et les individus qui la composaient étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Par contre, ils ne s'étaient pas douté un instant de qui se chargerait de venger Don Cavallone - les idiots, tout le monde connaissait les liens qui unissaient les deux famiglias - et Hibari eut le temps d'envoyer au tapis la moitié de ses opposants avant que l'un d'entre eux ne le reconnaisse et hurle :

« C'est Hibari Kyōya, le gardien des nuages des Vongolas. »

Comme toujours, son nom avait le même effet que celui de la mort en personne et ceux encore en état de le faire tentèrent de s'enfuir.

À peine trente secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous allongés au sol, morts ou incapables de bouger, et Hibari rassembla les quelques hommes encore conscients dans le salon. Il connaissait ce petit jeu par cœur et s'y adonnait de manière plus que régulière. Il souleva le bas de son pantalon afin de pouvoir s'accroupir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans même poser une seule question, il assomma le premier herbivore de la rangée et se tourna vers le second :

« Qui vous a envoyé ?

« Jamais - »

Un coup de tonfa sur le crâne le fit taire, probablement définitivement, et Hibari se tourna ensuite vers le troisième. Peut-être que lui réfléchirait avant de se montrer si catégorique.

« Je déteste me répéter. Je ne vais donc plus poser de questions. Par contre, vous allez me donner des réponses et peut-être que je vous laisserai partir d'ici vivant . »

Il se redressa et effaça un pli sur son pantalon d'un passage rapide de la main. Il referma également le bouton de sa veste qu'il avait ouvert en arrivant afin de gagner un peu plus d'amplitude de mouvements. Quand il jugea son apparence à nouveau acceptable, l'information qu'il attendait n'était toujours pas arrivée. Le troisième homme termina donc dans la même situation que les deux précédents. À savoir : mort. Ou avec le cerveau dans un tel état que la différence serait minime. Il ne restait à Hibari que trois potentiels mouchards et il allait devoir changer de tactique.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait à sa disposition une longue liste de techniques d'interrogatoire. Malheureusement pour ses adversaires, il n'avait aucun problème à mettre chacune d'entre elles en pratique.

Il abattit violemment son talon sur les doigts de sa prochaine victime. Son hurlement de douleur réussit presque à masquer le son des os qui se brisaient. Du coin de l'œil, Hibari vit l'homme à droite pâlir et, d'un geste nerveux, glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres. Celui-là devrait bientôt être prêt à parler. Il lui dirait même tout ce que Kyōya voulait.

Engranger des connaissances était l'objectif de sa fondation. Et il s'était toujours targué de connaître tout ce qui se passait à Namimori. Et pourtant, certains avaient réussi à se glisser sous son radar. Il n'avait rien su de l'attaque qui visait Cavallone avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, bien trop tard. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa ville et la petite voix annonçant que c'était plus son incapacité à sauver Dino qui le mettait tant en colère fut ignorée. Une telle pensée était absurde et qu'elle puisse naître dans son propre cerveau l'irrita au plus haut point. Il abattit son tonfa sur le tibia de l'homme devant lui, provoquant un second hurlement. Cette fois, il ne couvrit pas le son de l'os qui se brisait et Hibari sourit à nouveau. Le radius et le cubitus droit subirent le même sort. Puis les deux rotules, parce que Kyōya le pouvait et que les cris de douleur de sa victime couvraient un peu la voix qui envahissait son esprit et le nourrissait d'absurdités inutiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que cet homme soit peut-être celui qui avait tiré la balle fatale ?

La réponse était : _rien_ et pourtant Hibari l'avait frappé à la tempe dès que l'idée avait traversé son esprit. Le silence soudain et la manière dont le corps s'affaissa sur celui de son voisin lui apprit qu'il avait certainement cogné trop fort. Son propre comportement l'agaçait presque autant que le manque de coopération de ses victimes. Il avait normalement plus de maîtrise de ses actes que ça. Mais il semblait que, même mort, Dino continuait à jouer avec ses nerfs.

« C'est la famiglia Riccio, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, ils auraient éliminé toute notre famille. »

Maintenant que le mouchard avait commencé à parler, il ne s'arrêtait plus, terrorisé à l'idée de subir le même sort que ses petits camarades.

« Nous devions attendre ici la confirmation de la mort de Don Cavallone. Puis retourner en Europe afin de récupérer notre récompense. Le rendez-vous était fixé pour dans trois jours. Je vous donnerai l'adresse si vous me laissez vivre. Jamais nous n'aurions attaqué un allié des Vongolas, mais Don Riccio nous a obligé. Cavallone a dragué sa fiancé lors d'une soirée ce qui l'a poussé à rompre leurs fi - »

L'homme s'affala sur son comparse sans qu'Hibari ne soit vraiment conscient de l'avoir frappé. Cet idiot de Dino, avec son sourire facile et son ouverture aux autres, ne s'était probablement même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Kyōya l'avait déjà vu charmer toute une assistance en quelques secondes et être surpris de recevoir ensuite des avances. Non pas qu'il ait jamais eu l'intention de donner suite à aucune d'entre elles, il savait à qui il appartenait.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul homme conscient et, s'il continuait à saigner comme il le faisait actuellement, il n'allait pas le rester très longtemps. Hibari réajusta son costume et observa l'appartement autour de lui.

C'était étrange. Cette scène ne différait en aucune manière de toutes les autres fois où il avait soutiré des informations à des familles ennemies, mais il était incapable de ressentir le calme et la satisfaction qui étaient habituellement les siens quand il obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Et même lorsqu'il s'assura qu'aucun des hommes responsables de près ou de loin de la mort de Cavallone ne survive, il ne parvint pas à en tirer le moindre plaisir. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait déjà réapparu et il sortit de l'immeuble, prêt à se remettre en chasse. Dès que les commanditaires de cette attaque auraient payé, il pourrait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

**ooOoo**

Hayato Gokudera, bras droit du dixième boss des Vongolas depuis maintenant huit ans, traversait les couloirs du QG d'un pas rapide. Il tenait à la main un document tout juste arrivé et se demandait comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle qu'il contenait à son boss.

Il comprenait le concept de vengeance, on ne vivait pas bien longtemps dans le monde de la mafia en l'ignorant, mais il y avait une différence entre vengeance et folie meurtrière et le rapport qu'il venait de recevoir ressemblait bien plus à la seconde option qu'à la première.

Si seulement c'était le premier massacre, ou le second, dont se rendait responsable Hibari, mais ils n'avaient même pas cette chance. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le gardien des nuages remontait la piste des commanditaires de l'assassinat du Don Cavalone. Chaque personne qu'il avait croisé l'avait payé de sa vie. Le nombre de victimes approchait la centaine et même si le dixième du nom avait l'habitude des excès de son gardien, il y avait certaines limites qu'il n'accepterait pas de voir franchies.

Et bien entendu, c'était à Hayato d'annoncer à son boss que Hibari venait d'en piétiner une.

Il toqua à la grande double porte qui menait au bureau de Don Vongola et attendit l'autorisation de rentrer. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps et fut soulagé de voir, lorsqu'il ouvrit, que Yamamoto était déjà présent. Il allait avoir besoin de son soutien, personne n'arrivait à le comprendre aussi bien que le gardien de la pluie.

Comme toujours ces derniers temps, Sawada Tsunayoshi était derrière son bureau, le visage tiré. Les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil et Gokudera commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il s'en voulait presque de rajouter un soucis de plus et il hésita quelques secondes. Il pouvait peut-être attendre encore un peu. Hibari allait certainement se calmer à un moment et ses agissements n'étaient pas entièrement étonnants. Chacun connaissait les liens qui unissaient les Dons Vongolas et Cavallone et le fait que Tsuna ait envoyé ses hommes venger la mort de son ami ne surprendrait personne.

Et pourtant, l'information que Gokudera tenait à la main, si elle s'avérait juste, apportait un tout nouveau aspect au problème. Il était évident que son patron lui en voudrait quand il apprendrait que son bras droit lui avait caché ce point, même si ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Yamamoto le fixa, l'interrogation pleinement visible dans le regard, lorsqu'il le vit hésiter, planté devant la porte. Le dixième du nom n'avait pas encore levé la tête et Hayato se dirigea vers l'épéiste pour lui présenter le rapport de leur espion en Italie. Après une lecture rapide, le regard perçant de leur tueur à gage se fixa à nouveau sur Gokudera. Ils se connaissaient assez pour se comprendre sans échanger un mot et ils se tournèrent en silence vers Tsuna, l'air sombre.

L'hyper-intuition des Vongola qui courrait dans les veines du dixième boss fit son œuvre et il leva les yeux à ce moment, demandant en même temps :

« Quelle mauvaise nouvelle m'amènes-tu Gokudera ? »

Il avait fallu des années, mais Tsuna avait fini par abandonner les honorifiques, à la grande joie de Gokudera, même si Hibari restait Hibari-san. Et pourtant, l'utilisation de son nom ne réussit pas à faire naître son sourire habituel.

Après un furtif échange de regard avec Yamamoto qui lui appris que ce dernier était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui : _on ne peut pas lui cacher, _Hayato s'avança vers le bureau de son patron. Il lui tendit le document qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis dix bonnes minutes et attendit qu'il le saisisse avant de s'éloigner d'un pas, les bras le long du corps.

Il reconnut sans peine le moment où Tsuna arriva à l'information fatidique. Ce dernier inspira brusquement et ferma les yeux, comme si ses paupières pouvaient le protéger de la réalité. Quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait que de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude dans son regard et Hayato détesta un peu plus Hibari de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. La mort de Dino était déjà assez difficile à gérer, la peine assez grande, leur patron et ami n'avait pas en plus besoin d'un gardien qui avait pété un câble et faisait couler le sang aux quatre coins de la planète.

« À quel point pouvons-nous nous fier à ce rapport ? »

Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix du dixième du nom et Hayato sentit Yamamoto s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Le support silencieux lui donna le courage de répondre la vérité et non pas un quelconque mensonge qui aurait permis de protéger son Don.

« J'ai demandé des vérifications, mais je pense que nous pouvons le prendre au sérieux. »

À cet instant, Tsuna ressemblait tellement au collégien qu'il avait été que Gokudera s'attendit presque à l'entendre hurler que ce n'était pas possible, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'horreur. Mais leur boss n'avait plus quatorze ans, il était Don Vongola depuis maintenant trois ans et il avait plusieurs fois fait face à des situations aussi difficiles que celle-ci. Son expérience se confirma lorsqu'il demanda, les traits du visage ne montrant que sérieux et attention :

« Ou se trouve Hibari-san en ce moment ? »

« C'est déjà impossible de savoir avec précision en temps normal, mais il a complètement disparu des radars depuis qu'il a quitté l'hôpital. Il n'apparaît que pour frapper et s'éclipse de nouveau aussi vite. »

« Vous avez contacté Kusakabe ?»

« Pas encore. J'attendais ta décision. »

« Je veux parler à Hibari-san au plus vite. »

« Dans quel objectif, Tsuna-san ? »

« Je veux entendre ses explications avant toute chose. »

« Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le loisir d'attendre. C'est déjà un miracle que la famille Riccio soit restée silencieuse si longtemps. Ce qui prouve qu'ils sont bel et bien lié à l'assassinat de Cavallone. Mais même sachant cela, ils vont bientôt nous contacter, il y a eu trop de victimes pour venger un seul homme, aussi important soit-il.»

« Et pourtant la famiglia Riccio va patienter. Les Vongolas ont assez de renommée pour que l'on ne nous attaque pas à la légère. »

Alors que Gokudera allait répondre, une pointe de frustration le poussant à passer une main dans ses cheveux, Yamamoto intervint pour la première fois :

« Nous avons cette réputation parce que tu t'es toujours montré juste, Tsuna. Je ne pense pas que protéger Hibari des retombées de ses choix soit la meilleure marche à suivre. Il a dépassé les limites. Tu l'as lu toi-même, des femmes et des enfants sont morts, tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. »

C'était là le fond du problème qui se présentait à eux. Ils devait réagir. Le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était violent - la mort de Cavallone en était encore une preuve - et Tsuna avait déjà envoyé ses gardiens régler certains problèmes en éliminant les instigateurs. Mais il y avait des limites qu'il avait toujours refusé de franchir. Tuer sans avoir épuisé toutes les autres options en était une. Blesser des innocents en était une autre.

Et maintenant ce connard d'Hibari l'obligeait à endosser cette charge. Gokudera allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses agissements à la seconde où ils mettraient la main sur le gardien des nuages. Même si ce dernier s'était toujours tenu à l'écart des affaires les plus directes des Vongola, il faisait partie de la famiglia et Tsuna était responsable de lui et de ses actes.

Yamamoto et Gokudera restèrent silencieux, sachant tous deux que leur boss les avait écouté et qu'il tiendrait compte de leurs avis. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre ses ordres.

Tsuna mit plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à une décision et sa voix ne trahissait aucune hésitation lorsqu'il annonça :

« Vérifiez la véracité de cette information. Et contactez Hibari-san au plus vite, je veux lui parler. »

Ce n'était pas les mots que Gokudera avait souhaité entendre mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Il hocha la tête une fois, indiquant qu'il avait entendu et s'avança vers la sortie. Yamamoto lui emboîta le pas et ils quittèrent le bureau sans dire un mot de plus. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de l'immense demeure qui abritait le QG des Vongolas, ainsi que les habitations de leur Don et de la majorité de ses gardiens.

Ils quittèrent les bâtiments principaux et traversèrent un jardin intérieur jusqu'à atteindre une petite bâtisse qui abritait le bureau de Yamamoto et son dojo personnel. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière eux que le propriétaire des lieux parla :

«Tu devais te douter qu'il chercherait à comprendre.»

«Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Rien ne justifie ce qu'à fait Hibari. »

Yamamoto le regarda quelques secondes, l'expression indéchiffrable, avant de répondre :

«La relation qu'il entretenait avec Dino - »

«Arrêtes ! Aucun d'entre nous ne sait vraiment à quoi ils jouaient tous les deux. On a passé assez de temps à espionner et à spéculer avec Ryohei. On a toujours fini par conclure que Don Cavallone était une sorte de masochiste qui n'acceptait pas que l'on résiste à son charme et que Hibari était incapable de former le moindre attachement en dehors de celui qu'il a pour sa chère ville. »

Si son ami était blessé par le ton sec que Hayato avait utilisé, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta juste d'ajouter, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, comme si leur erreur d'appréciation n'avait pas des conséquences catastrophiques :

« Et pourtant, son comportement actuel nous indique que nous nous sommes trompés. »

C'était probablement la vérité, mais Gokudera était trop en colère contre Hibari pour essayer de se mettre à sa place. Il se contenta de rétorquer :

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Pour nous, peut-être rien. Mais pour Tsuna qui cherche toujours le meilleur en chacun, ça fait toute la différence. » Yamamoto fit une légère pause afin de s'assurer qu'il avait l'attention de son ami avant de reprendre, « Et je te rappelle que c'est pour ça que nous le suivons sans discuter. »

Gokudera poussa un soupir de découragement :

« Ne sous-entends pas que je ne fais plus confiance au dixième du nom. Je pense juste que c'est une perte de temps inutile de demander des explications à Hibari. Il ne répondra pas à nos questions, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il daignera se montrer. »

« Je suppose que nous le saurons assez vite. Je vais prévenir Tetsuya que Tsuna cherche son patron. »

Après une tape sur l'épaule qu'il voulait réconfortante, Yamamoto sortit de son bureau, laissant Gokudera seul, à maudire ce satané gardien des nuages.

**ooOoo**

Malgré le fait qu'Hibari se soit présenté, à la surprise générale, au QG des Vongolas, leur première discussion n'avait rien donné. Il avait écouté avec attention et était même reparti sans frapper personne, mais les massacres avaient repris moins de quarante-huit heures plus tard de l'autre côté du globe.

Tsuna ignorait quand Hibari serait enfin satisfait. Ce dernier avait décimé la famiglia engagée pour tuer Dino, puis il s'était attaqué à celle du commanditaire du meurtre, éliminant chacun des hommes que Don Riccio mettait entre lui et son poursuivant. Le monde de la mafia ne parlait plus que de ça. De la calamité vengeresse que Don Vongola avait lâché sur ses ennemis et qui paraissait n'avoir aucune limite.

Rien ne semblait suffire à Hibari et le nombre de ses victimes devenait tel que Tsuna se trouva forcé d'agir à nouveau. Il convoqua une seconde fois son gardien et était actuellement en train de l'attendre dans son bureau.

Même si leur entrevue précédente n'avait pas servi à grand chose, Tsuna n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le raisonner. S'il avait pris garde à ne pas mentionner Dino lors de la dernière visite d'Hibari, il savait qu'il devrait aller au fond du problème s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance d'avancer. Et la mort de Dino était le fond du problème.

Tsuna n'avait pas envie de parler de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, sa perte était encore trop récente et douloureuse, mais il avait laissé le sujet de l'étrange relation entre les deux hommes sous silence trop longtemps. Peut-être que s'il avait eu le courage de confronter Hibari ou Dino, il aurait pu prévoir à quel point la mort de son ami affecterait son gardien et empêcher ce désastre. Mais il avait jugé que la vie privée des deux hommes ne regardaient qu'eux et, il devait se l'avouer, la crainte d'être mordu à mort par Hibari l'avait empêché de se montrer trop curieux. Durant toutes ces années, Tsuna s'était contenté de ses propres spéculations et de celles de ses gardiens.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son siège, les mains dans ses cheveux. Un début de panique parcourut tout son corps, le faisant trembler. Il entendit presque Reborn le rabrouer : _calme-toi, Tsunaze. Tu ne peux rien faire pour arranger le passé, concentre toi afin d'améliorer le présent_. Si seulement son ancien professeur particulier était là, il ferait certainement un meilleur boulot pour convaincre Hibari de stopper ses agissements. Mais Reborn était retourné auprès du neuvième et il n'apparaissait au Japon que lorsque Tsuna avait vraiment merdé. Vu la situation, il était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà venu lui tirer les oreilles, comme à un enfant récalcitrant.

L'arrivée de Gokudera le tira de ses pensées moroses.

« Dixième du nom ! Yamamoto et Sasagawa ont récupéré Hibari à l'aéroport, ils seront là dans trente minutes. »

« Bien. Merci Gokudera. Je vais le recevoir ici. »

La demie-heure suivante lui parut durer une éternité et quand enfin, Yamamoto entra, suivi de Hibari et Ryohei, Tsuna avait de nouveau les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« Que me veux tu, Vongola ? Nous nous sommes vus il y a trois semaines, pour qui te prends tu, à me convoquer ainsi ? »

« Hey toi ! Ne parle pas au dixième du nom de cette façon ! Il est ton boss et s'il veut te convoquer tous les jours, tu obtempères en silence ! »

Yamamoto retenait Gokudera d'une main sur l'épaule pendant que Sasagawa se plaçait entre le gardien du nuage et celui de la tempête. Ils n'avaient pas commencé que la tension dans la pièce était déjà au plus haut.

Tsuna n'était pas étonné du comportement de son bras droit, son tempérament impétueux prenait souvent le pas sur sa réflexion et il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'exploser à la moindre provocation. Et c'était sans compter qu'il n'avait pas fait de mystère de ce qu'il pensait du comportement actuel de Hibari. Tsuna savait apprécier la fidélité sans faille de Gokudera, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un conflit entre les deux hommes en plus de tout ce qu'il avait à gérer actuellement.

« Gokudera, s'il te plaît, calme toi. »

Gokudera se détendit instantanément et s'excusa profusément pendant que Hibari tournait la tête sur le côté, les ignorant complètement.

Maintenant qu'il avait un tant soit peu repris le contrôle de la situation, Tsuna pouvait s'atteler à la raison pour laquelle il avait regroupé la majorité de ses gardiens. Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi tout la journée, il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet. Il était un boss épouvantable, son incapacité à résoudre ce problème en était encore la preuve. À quoi pensait le neuvième quand il l'avait désigné comme son successeur ?

« Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je vais partir. Je refuse de perdre mon temps avec - »

« Hibari-san, écoute- moi s'il te plaît. »

Son gardien lui tournait toujours le dos mais au moins il s'était arrêté. Il le regarda par dessus son épaule, ses yeux gris acier encore plus durs que d'habitude.

Tsuna n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, sa famiglia et ses amis comptaient sur lui. La vie d'innocents était également en jeu, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses insécurités l'empêcher de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Le profond calme qui semblait l'envahir lors des situations de crise lui donna le courage de se lancer :

« Je sais que la mort de Dino est difficile à accepter et que tu dois beaucoup souffrir de l'avoir perdu, mais - »

« De quoi tu parles, herbivore ? Je ne souffre pas. Si cet idiot a été assez bête pour se laisser tuer, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Il ne faisait que me gêner et être bruyant. Je suis plus tranquille sans lui. »

Cette fois, ce fut Ryohei qui réagit :

« Oï ! On ne parle pas comme ça de ses amis. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont morts. »

« Ami ? Sasagawa Ryohei, qui a dit que nous étions ami ? Cavallone était une épine dans mon pied dont je suis heureux d'être débarrassé. »

Hibari mentait et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Ce point, plus que toute autre chose, inquiéta profondément Tsuna. Son gardien des nuages était honnête, violemment honnête même, et il ne s'était jamais gêné pour dire ce qu'il pensait. À coups de tonfa la plupart du temps. Et il appliquait la même discipline à sa propre vie, ne laissant rien se mettre en travers du chemin qu'il s'était choisi. Il avait toujours utilisé la violence pour gérer ses affaires et pourtant, toute personne le connaissant un peu savait que son comportement actuel différait de celui qu'il avait ordinairement.

La tension escaladait à nouveau entre ses gardiens et même Yamamoto, habituellement souriant, restait silencieux, un peu à l'écart et le visage sombre. Tsuna devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère et que ses gardiens en viennent aux mains. Il se leva et quitta sa place derrière son bureau afin de s'avancer dans la pièce. D'une voix qui ne trahissait pas ses interrogations intérieures, il ordonna :

« Gokudera, Sasagawa, plus un mot. La situation est assez difficile et nous sommes ici pour y trouver une issue satisfaisante, pas l'empirer. »

« Dixième du nom, il n'y a rien à discuter. Cet égoïste arrête sa vendetta personnelle et il nous laisse gérer les retombées de ses actes. On veillera à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

La voix de Hibari, glaciale, doucha le maigre espoir qu'avait Tsuna que la solution soit effectivement aussi simple.

« Je refuse. »

Avant que n'importe lequel de ses gardiens ne puisse a nouveau intervenir, Tsuna répondit :

« Et pourtant, il faut que ces massacres stoppent. Dino n'aurait pas voulu - »

« Arrête de prononcer ce nom. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Tsuna entendit autre chose que de la résolution et un calme froid dans la voix de son gardien des nuages. Il prit quelques secondes dans l'espoir de déterminer ce que pouvait être cette différence, mais même son hyper-intuition ne lui apporta aucune réponse.

Il ne servirait à rien d'insister, ou de tenter de convaincre Hibari en appelant à ses sentiments. Sans compter que Gokudera était en train de bouillir à ses côtés et Sasagawa semblait lui aussi avoir des choses à dire. Il ne restait plus qu'une issue et Tsuna l'emprunta avant qu'un conflit n 'éclate à nouveau entre ses gardiens.

« Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, je n'en parlerai plus. Par contre, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ces dernières semaines. Tu arrêtes de poursuivre Don Riccio et sa famille aujourd'hui où je devrais prendre des mesures pour t'y obliger. »

« Tu ne peux m'obliger à rien, herbivore. Tu n'as même pas été capable d'empêcher la mort d'un de tes plus proches alliés. »

Tsuna serra la mâchoire. Le coup était bas. Le fait était incontestable, mais lui envoyer ainsi en pleine tête était bas tout de même. Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà que cette vérité le hanterait probablement toute sa vie.

"Je sais. Ne crois pas une seconde que je n'en souffre pas profondément. Dino était mon -"

Il échappa de justesse au tonfa qui lui frôla le crâne. Immédiatement, Yamamoto, Gokudera et Ryohei se placèrent entre lui et son attaquant, leurs armes sorties et prêts à le défendre.

Hibari était furieux et il dégageait une telle aura de colère et de violence que Tsuna frissonna. Mais derrière cette tempête, il y avait autre chose et l'hyper-intuition des Vongolas lui apporta enfin une réponse qui aurait dû lui paraître évidente : malgré toutes ses dénégations, Hibari souffrait. Une douleur aussi profonde qu'un gouffre sans fond qu'il tentait frénétiquement de combler à l'aide la seule émotion avec laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. La colère.

À quoi avaient-ils pensé toutes ces semaines ? À croire que le comportement de son gardien des nuages était autre chose qu'un moyen de faire taire cette douleur ? Hibari était un homme violent et sans merci, mais il s'était toujours montré droit. Jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de faire des victimes collatérales, la discipline qu'il imposait aux autres s'appliquait avant tout à lui. Et pourtant, au lieu d'attendre le moment propice, il avait attaqué des hommes chez eux, alors qu'ils étaient entouré de leur femme et enfants, prenant le risque de les blesser.

Tsuna aurait dû agir bien plus tôt, à la seconde où il avait appris la mort du premier innocent. Mais il n'avait pas vu – ou voulu voir – que Hibari ne s'arrêterait pas de lui-même. Il ne referait pas la même erreur.

« Je veux que chacun d'entre vous se calme ou je vais vous demander de sortir. De toute façon, cette conversation est terminée. Hibari-san, j'espère avoir été assez clair. Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer, trop de personnes sont mortes. Je m'occuperai moi-même du Don Riccio. »

Hibari resta silencieux quelques secondes, en position de combat, mais il finit par ranger ses tonfas et se diriger vers la porte. Aucun des autres gardiens ne lâcha leurs armes et ils l'observèrent alors qu'il sortait de la pièce sans un mot. Son départ ne fit pas vraiment redescendre la tension dans le bureau et il fallut un long moment pour que Tsuna se décide à briser le silence :

"Au moins personne n'est blessé."

Gokudera passa la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement toujours en colère.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentil avec lui, Dixième du nom. Il vous a attaqué. »

Heureusement, la nature calme et insouciante de Yamamoto avait déjà repris le dessus et le gardien de la pluie mit une main sur l'épaule de Hayato :

« Et en quoi ça change de d'habitude ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as senti son aura ? Il avait vraiment l'intention de le tuer. La voilà la différence. Ce type est un danger ambulant, je l'ai toujours dit. »

« Allons Hayato, il ne l'a même pas touché. »

Le rire de Yamamoto emplit l'espace pendant quelques secondes, mais Gokudera n'avait pas l'air de partager son amusement. Tsuna n'avait pas envie que ses deux amis les plus proches se disputent et il intervint :

« Yamamoto a raison, Gokudera. Je n'ai rien, pas la peine d'épiloguer pendant des heures. »

Il espérait que cela suffirait à calmer son bras droit mais ce dernier n'en avait pas fini. Il repoussa la main toujours sur son épaule et se tourna vers Tsuna :

« Tu es conscient qu'il ne va pas arrêter ? Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint Don Riccio. »

« Ne sois pas aussi catégorique. Il va finir par voir au delà de sa douleur. »

« Douleur ?! Ce type est incapable du moindre sentiment autre que de la colère ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Hayato. » Tsuna appelait rarement son bras droit par son prénom et ce dernier se figea complètement, attentif à ses prochains mots, « chacun d'entre nous gère différemment ses sentiments, c'est tout. »

« Sa manière de gérer fait des victimes, Dixième du nom.»

Il était inhabituel que Gokudera insiste autant et Tsuna savait qu'il devrait lui poser la question directement s'il voulait avancer.

« Et que me conseilles-tu ? »

« L'arrêter. »

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était très exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis des semaines.

« Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse retenir Hibari-san contre sa volonté bien longtemps. Et il a été très clair, il veut continuer. »

« Je parlais de l'arrêter définitivement. »

Tsuna resta sans voix. Ce que sous-entendait Gokudera… C'était hors de question. Il n'enverrait pas quelqu'un tuer Hibari.

« Non. Je refuse. »

Il regarda Yamamoto et Sasagawa à la recherche d'un peu de soutien mais il ne trouva que les mêmes expressions sérieuses. Il se rendit compte avec amertume que ses gardiens avaient déjà parlé de cette éventualité ensemble et qu'ils semblaient être tombés d'accord.

« Dites moi que vous plaisantez. Hibari fait partie des Vongolas, comme chacun d'entre vous. »

Le visage de Yamamoto se contracta avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Il met toute la famille en danger. Tu sais que le sang appelle le sang et que tout le monde dans la mafia n'a pas ta retenue. Je crains que nos propres membres ne soient bientôt visés en représailles. Que feras-tu si ils s'attaquent à Lambo ou à I-Pin ? À Futa ? »

« Nous les protégerons. Don Riccio a frappé le premier en éliminant Dino. Je ne vais pas envoyer l'un d'entre vous tuer un de mes gardiens parce qu'il venge la mort d'un ami. »

« Nous écouterons tes ordres, Tsuna. Nous l'avons toujours fait, mais je crains que Hibari ne te laisse pas le choix. Il ne va pas s'arrêter de lui-même, la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de cette manière ne s'efface jamais. »

Yamamoto savait de quoi il parlait. Même s'ils avaient changé le futur en battant Byakuran, il avait vécu plusieurs semaines en sachant que son association avec les Vongolas avait tué son père. Ça, plus que tout autre chose décida Tsuna à étudier leur proposition.

«Donnez moi quelques jours pour réfléchir. Ça laissera une dernière chance à Hibari de s'arrêter de lui-même. On en reparle vendredi. »

Chacun de ses gardiens et amis quitta son bureau avec un signe de tête et Tsuna alla s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Il abandonna en même temps le manteau de Don Vongola et redevint le collégien qui avait besoin de son professeur particulier pour tous les aspects de sa vie. Il regarda sa montre. Il était deux heures du matin en Italie, il allait devoir attendre avant d'appeler Reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde.

Cela m'aura pris plus de temps que prévu (en vrai j'ai pratiquement réécrit tout le premier passage), voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Ecrire sur ce fandom et tous ses personnages m'a beaucoup plu et je pense que je réitérerai l'expérience. Bientôt. Vraiment bientôt en fait ^^

En tout cas, un grand merci à Haru, Nin et Leo pour leurs reviews et à tous ceux qui se sont arrêtés pour me lire.

J'ai longuement hésité sur comment terminer cette histoire, j'espère que mon choix vous conviendra.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Comme il avait dû rentrer à Namimori, encore une fois pour écouter Sawada Tsunayoshi débiter des idioties, Hibari décida de passer la nuit dans sa propriété aux abords du temple de sa ville. Cet endroit était son sanctuaire, l'avait toujours été d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne et il le gardait aussi séparé du monde de la mafia que possible.

C'était cette volonté, ainsi que le fait qu'il tenait à la tranquillité du lieu, qui l'avait poussé à refuser de le relier à la base souterraine des Vongolas pendant des années. Il avait beau se souvenir du futur, et d'à quel point le passage entre les deux les avait aidé, il n'avait pas voulu voir sa maison envahie d'idiots bruyants et sans gêne. À l'époque, il avait déjà bien assez de Cavallone et de ses visites impromptues. Hibari supposait que, maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté et il refusait tout simplement d'entretenir l'idée que ça puisse lui poser un quelconque problème. Comme il l'avait dit à l'herbivore : bon débarra.

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs blafards, il ne put qu'avouer que ce passage avait quand même quelques avantages. Déjà, il rendait le trajet entre le QG des Vongolas et sa maison beaucoup plus rapide, mais en plus, il n'y avait ici aucun souvenir prêt à lui sauter au visage. Depuis le temps qu'il parcourait les rues de Namimori, Dino collé à ses basques, la ville était pleine de magasins, restaurant, parcs qui étaient autant de pièges mortels pour son contrôle.

Beaucoup trop de choses lui rappelaient Cavallone et ses propres réactions l'irritaient au plus haut point. Alors qu'auparavant, il ne ressentait que de l'ennui et une légère colère quand le Don envahissait ses pensées, il devait désormais supporter la manière dont sa poitrine se serrait et dont son souffle se coupait. Non vraiment, c'était un heureux coup du sort que les travaux d'aménagements se soient terminés quelques semaines auparavant, lui évitant ainsi de traverser Namimori pour rentrer.

Il arriva enfin à la porte qui donnait sur son domaine et, à peine le passage franchi, ses épaules se détendirent. L'odeur de tatami et de bois, ainsi que celle de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, envahirent ses narines. Rien ne sentait comme cet endroit et Hibari constata qu'un peu de sa sérénité habituelle reprenait déjà ses droit.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta net, le regard fixé sur une estampe de l'autre côté du couloir. L'alouette représentée dessus était posée sur une branche, prête à reprendre son envol, une plume de la couleur des blés dans son bec.

_« Je l'ai fait faire spécialement pour toi, Kyōya. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'installer dans le couloir qui passe le long du jardin nord. »_

_Chaque détail avait son importance et le fait que de tous les oiseaux, Dino ait choisi celui dont il portait le nom, n'était pas anodin._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette plume. »_

_« Je ne sais pas, Peut-être qu'il en a besoin pour faire son nid. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Cet endroit où l'on retourne toujours et où l'on se sent bien ? »_

_« Je sais ce que c'est qu'un nid, je ne suis pas idiot. »_

_La couleur de la plume, si proche de celle des cheveux de Cavallone, avait également un sens caché._

_« Cette couleur est bien trop claire, elle va attirer tous les prédateurs. Pourquoi l'a-t-il choisie ? Est-il comme toi, sans aucun instinct de conservation ?»_

_« Peut-être parce qu'il a tout simplement envie de l'avoir près de lui lorsqu'il se repose. Peut-être parce que personne n'est assez bête pour attaquer cet oiseau en particulier. C'est une alouette spéciale, tu sais, elle est connue pour mordre à mort les animaux qui s'approchent un peu trop. »_

_« Les alouettes n'ont pas de dents. »_

_« Et elles semblent ne pas comprendre le second degré. »_

Sauf que Hibari, du haut de ses dix-huit ans à l'époque, avait tout à fait compris ce que voulait Cavallone. Une place auprès de lui, dans sa maison. Et alors que leur relation avait pris une tournure beaucoup plus intime depuis quelques semaines, il l'avait laissé faire et avait accroché l'estampe exactement à l'endroit proposé.

Secouant la tête pour en chasser le souvenir, Kyōya reprit son avancée et détacha calmement le cadre du mur. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Kusakabe et glissa la porte sans s'annoncer. Tetsu se leva immédiatement, abandonnant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Hibari posa la peinture au sol et lui ordonna :

« Débarrasse-toi de ça. »

« Bien sûr. Yamamoto m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que votre réunion était terminée. J'ai pris la liberté de préparer un bain. Et ton kimono habituel est accroché au dos de la porte. »

Kyōya répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et sortit sans tirer le panneau qui fermait la pièce. S'immerger dans de l'eau chaude devrait éliminer la tension qui persistait à l'intérieur de chacun de ses muscles.

_« Kyōya, cette baignoire est bien assez grande pour deux. »_

_« Sors d'ici, Cavallone. »_

_« Mais euh, tu n'es pas gentil. Il fait froid, je ne veux pas attendre. Et puis d'abord, n'est-ce pas la coutume de partager la baignoire quand on fait partie de la même famille ? »_

_« Tu ne fais pas partie de ma famille. »_

_« Ouch ! C'était méchant, Ky_ō_ya ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi méchant ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu imposes toujours ta présence sans t'assurer avant qu'elle soit désirée? »_

_Du coin de l'oeil, Hibari vit le sourire de Dino changer, de faussement outré, il devint espiègle._

_« Es-tu certain qu'elle n'est pas désirée ? Vraiment ? »_

_Cavallone avait l'air ridicule, avec une serviette blanche trop petite autour de taille, frissonnant sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Mais même comme ça, Hibari ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier les kilomètres de peau bronzée, constellée de tatouage et de cicatrices._

_« Ky_ō_ya, s'il te plaît. Je vais finir par tomber malade. »_

_« Tu dois passer sous la douche et te laver avant. Et ferme cette porte ! »_

Avec un sourire qui aurait pu éclipser le soleil, Dino s'était empressé d'obéir, le rejoignant dans la baignoire en un temps record. Comme d'habitude, il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour trouver une position confortable et plus d'une fois Kyōya s'était levé, prêt à sortir avant d'être retenu par une main sur le poignet et un sourire plein d'espoir.

Sauf que cette fois, alors qu'il quittait la baignoire - l'eau chaude étant inutile contre la colère glaciale qui le parcourait - personne ne le retint. Personne ne le retiendrait plus jamais. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un kimono.

Hibari garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui pendant qu'il rejoignait la grande pièce dans laquelle il prenait habituellement son thé. Il commençait à se rendre compte que sa propre maison contenait autant de souvenirs de Dino que les rues de Namimori. Il serra les dents. Il ne se ferait pas chasser de chez lui par cet idiot. Il était mort, il n'avait aucun droit de lui dicter sa conduite.

Après s'être installé devant le plateau que Tetsu avait préparé pour lui, Kyōya commença à se servir du thé. Il laissa l'habitude guider tous ses gestes et peu à peu il se détendit. Les jambes repliées sous lui et le dos droit, il porta la coupe en céramique à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée du Genmaicha Yama, parfaitement infusé. Il ferma les yeux.

_« Kyōya, on pourrait aller se balader tout à l'heure, le temps est magnifique. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Et si on allait rendre visite à Tsuna ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Je mangerai bien chez le père de Yamamoto ce soir, tu m'accompagnes ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Hey Kyōya, qu'est-ce qu'il y de si génial à demeurer sans bouger durant si longtemps ? »_

_« Tu le saurais si tu parvenais à rester immobile plus de cinq minutes. »_

_« C'est pas ma faute, être assis en seiza n'est vraiment pas confortable. »_

_« C'est parce que tu es faible et sans aucun contrôle. »_

_Une main glissa le long de sa mâchoire, aussi légère qu'un courant d'air. Hibari ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé un peu plus tôt dans l'espoir d'ignorer la présence du Don dans son sanctuaire. Dino était à quelques centimètres de lui, penché au dessus du plateau et du thé qui fumait encore. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Cavallone murmura : _

_« En effet, aucun contrôle, mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? »_

_« Moi. »_

_« C'est parce que tu ne te vois pas. Si c'était le cas, même toi serais obligé de me pardonner. »_

_Dino repoussa le plateau et s'approcha à nouveau, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et utilisant tout son corps pour forcer Kyōya à s'allonger sur dos, à même les tatamis._

_« Je crois que je t'en pardonne déjà assez. »_

Cette scène datait de deux ans, une des rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux au Japon au même moment. Et après que Dino se soit endormi au sol, un bras autour de la taille d'Hibari, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner sans le réveiller, Kyōyas'était demandé s'il existait quelque chose qu'il pourrait un jour ne pas pardonner à l'autre homme.

Il avait fini par trouver : mourir. Mourir était ce qu'il était incapable de lui pardonner.

Malgré lui, ses poings se serrèrent et son bras traversa le shoji à sa droite. Il ne voulait pas penser à Dino. Plus jamais, et encore moins ici. Il avait permis à cet idiot de prendre trop d'importance. Hibari s'était laissé enchaîner, les liens qui les unissaient l'empêchant d'aller et venir librement comme le nuage représenté sur son anneau. Il allait récupérer le contrôle de son corps et de sa vie. Et ça commencerait ici, maintenant.

Après un effort délibéré de sa part afin de réguler sa respiration, Kyōya se resservit du thé. Il observa son jardin intérieur à travers le panneau ouvert et laissa le calme ambiant pénétrer son esprit. Il garda les yeux fixés sur l'étendue d'herbe, refusant de conjurer de nouveaux souvenirs, mais le vide en face de lui n'accepta pas d'être ignoré.

Il pouvait presque entendre Cavallone respirer et bouger légèrement, à une courte distance. S'il se concentrait vraiment, Hibari parvenait aussi à sentir les doigts de Dino glisser sur sa peau, suivis de ses lèvres.

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de les trouver fermés, et chercha du regard la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais autorisé à approcher. Mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Le vide et le souvenir amer que plus jamais il ne pourrait prendre le thé ou boire un verre de saké avec lui.

Le plateau vola contre le mur sans qu'Hibari ne puisse se retenir. Le fracas de la céramique et de la porcelaine au sol fit arriver Kusakabe au pas de course.

« Kyō-san ! Qu'est-ce que - »

Ce qu'il allait dire mourut dans sa gorge quand il enregistra la scène devant lui. Ce n'était pas une attaque comme il l'avait certainement pensé et Hibari ne voulait pas voir la réaction de son subalterne à son manque inhabituel de contrôle. Il se leva, quittant facilement sa position au sol, et annonça qu'il se retirait dans ses quartiers pour la nuit et que toute personne qui oserait le déranger serait mordu à mort. L'instinct de conservation de Tetsu le poussa à rester silencieux et il se contenta d'hocher de la tête et de le laisser passer.

Kyōya traversa le jardin intérieur puis plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à arriver à l'enfilade de pièces qui lui servaient de quartiers personnels. Il ne recevait presque personne ici, ses rendez-vous professionnels se tenaient tous dans son bureau à l'avant de la maison. Et les quelques visites qu'il recevait à titre privé avaient lieu dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

Il s'avança vers son armoire et ôta le kimono qu'il avait passé suite à son bain. Ses costumes étaient utiles lorsqu'il travaillait, mais des tenues plus traditionnelles avaient toujours eu sa préférence. Surtout ici, dans son domaine. Hibari laissa la soie noire glisser de ses épaules et s'étaler au sol avant d'ouvrir la porte de son armoire. Il se figea devant ce qu'il trouva, au milieu de ses propres vêtements.

_« Ça serait définitivement plus pratique que de demander à Romario de me déposer des habits propres le matin. »_

_« Tu pourrais aussi rentrer chez toi, rien ne t'oblige à passer la nuit ici. »_

_« Et rater l'occasion de te voir à la seconde où je me réveille ? Impossible. »_

_« Je suis toujours debout avant toi. »_

_La moue de Dino aurait plus eu sa place sur les lèvres d'un enfant que sur celles d'un Don de la mafia. _

_« C'est pas juste d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas jusqu 'à ce que je me réveille ? »_

_« Tu bouges trop. Tu prends toutes les couvertures. Tu parles dans ton sommeil. »_

_« Tu dis ça comme si dormir avec moi était une torture. »_

_« Ça l'est. »_

_« Kyōyaaaaa! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi cruel? »_

_« Je dis juste la vérité, c'est ton problème si elle te blesse. »_

_« Et bien, ta vérité est cruelle.»_

Hibari avait oublié qu'il avait autorisé Dino à garder un de ses costumes ici. Après moult plaintes et tentatives de la part du Don, Kyōya avait fini par céder et accepter sa promesse que ce n'était ni le signe qu'il envahissait sa vie, ni un arrangement permanent. Cavallone avait eu raison en quelque sorte, le costume était là depuis moins de trois mois et il n'avait servi qu'une fois.

Sans vraiment regarder lequel il choisissait, Hibari sortit un de ses yukatas. Il attrapa par la même occasion le costume et s'éloigna. La manière dont son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la simple vue de la veste et du pantalon en tissu sombre l'irritait au plus au point. Il traversa sa chambre, la petite pièce attenante qui lui servait principalement de zone de stockage, sa bibliothèque personnelle pour enfin arriver à son bureau. Il jeta sans cérémonie le costume dans la poubelle et fit demi-tour sans se retourner.

Voilà qui devrait faire taire la voix qui lui martelait le crâne. Il savait pertinemment que plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder les lignes parfaites du corps de Dino donner vie à ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse ce fait. Tout comme il n'avait pas besoin qu'on égraine la longue liste de choses qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire en sa compagnie : ni se battre, ni boire, ni manger, ni discuter, ni dormir, ni prendre de bain. Plus rien du tout.

Il enfila son yukata sur le chemin du retour, nouant le obi autour de sa taille alors qu'il entrait de nouveau dans sa chambre. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais ça n'empêcha pas Kyōya de se glisser entre ses draps et d'attraper le livre posé sur la petite table de chevet.

Il réussit à se plonger dans les textes d'Ueda Akinari sans difficulté. Les histoires fantastiques qui composaient _Ugetsu__monogatari_ étaient des récits dont il ne se lassait pas, quelque soit le nombre de fois où il les avait déjà lus.

Alors qu'il terminait _Buppôsô_ et allait entamer l'histoire suivante, un papier tomba d'entre les pages. Légèrement surpris et fortement irrité à l'idée que quelqu'un ait oser entrer dans sa chambre et toucher à ses affaires, il attrapa la feuille et la déplia.

L'écriture lui était familière et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Cavallone.

_Je crois que ta manière d'éduquer les gens en les mordant à mort porte ses fruits. Plus jamais je ne laisserai le moindre petit trait de crayon sur les marges de tes livres. Tout mon corps a été douloureux pendant des jours la première (et je t'assure que ce sera la dernière) fois que j'ai essayé. _

_Te connaissant, je suppose que tu trouveras quand même à redire à cette nouvelle méthode. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, je serai loin lorsque tu trouveras ces mots et j'éviterai tes tonfas. Mais sache que, où que je sois quand tu liras ces lignes, je n'aurai qu'une envie : être ici, près de toi. _

Sa vision se brouilla et sa main se mit à trembler. Il ferma le poing, emprisonnant la fragile feuille entre ses doigts serrés. Pas encore ! Furieux d'être à nouveau dérangé alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de contrôle, Hibari repoussa les draps et se releva. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite table qui délimitait le pied de son futon. Il y attrapa les allumettes dont il se servait habituellement pour l'encens placé là. Il gratta le fin morceau de bois et approcha la flamme du papier, mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'embraser, il l'écarta.

Il parvenait presque à entendre la voix de Dino dans ce message d'outre-tombe, avec son sourire idiot et ses yeux plein d'affection. Puis Kyōya se rappela que ce satané Cavallone ne lui manquait pas et que ces quelques mots, cachés là où il les trouverait forcément, n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance. D'une main qu'il força à rester stable, il enflamma le coin de la feuille et la laissa se consumer sur le support à encens.

Une fois débarrassé d'un nouveau souvenir inutile, Hibari retourna se coucher et reprit son livre. Après quatre lectures du même passage - toutes les quatre complètement infructueuses - il le referma sèchement et le reposa à sa place. Le décalage horaire devait être en train de le rattraper et jouait sur sa concentration, il était inutile d'insister. Il pourrait reprendre lorsqu'il reviendrait, quand Don Riccio serait mort sous ses coups et que lui-même aurait retrouvé le calme qui était habituellement le sien.

Il éteignit la lumière, se tourna sur le flanc et ferma les yeux. Mais le sommeil refusa de l'emporter. La moitié du futon qu'il avait laissé vide derrière lui semblait s'agrandir, jusqu'à former une fosse si profonde que Kyōya crut pendant quelques instants qu'elle allait l'engloutir à jamais. Irrité par ses propres pensées, il se mit sur le dos, en plein milieu du futon et fixa le plafond. C'était son lit et il y dormait seul plus souvent qu'accompagné. Il était hors de question que même absent, Dino l'en chasse. Il l'avait fait assez souvent lorsqu'il était présent.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, deux heures plus tard, il ne dormait toujours pas. Son irritation s'était peu à peu transformée en colère, contre Cavallone qui l'obligeait à ressentir toutes ces choses, contre ceux qui lui avaient arraché, contre les Vongolas incapables de protéger leurs alliés et encore plus que tout, contre lui-même pour avoir laissé quelqu'un le mettre dans cette situation.

Il rejeta les couvertures d'un geste brusque et se leva. Il était inutile de rester ici. Hibari savait que plus vite il trouverait Don Riccio et plus vite il pourrait retrouver sa tranquillité. Il retourna devant son armoire, fraîchement libérée des habits qui n'étaient pas les siens, et en sortit un costume.

Alors qu'il rangeait le yukata gris clair dans lequel il dormait parfois aux côtés des autres et se préparait à enfiler un de ses costumes sombres, le souvenir de la dernière nuit que Cavallone avait passé ici lui revint en mémoire.

_« Je crois que je vais t'offrir un costume de cette couleur pour ton anniversaire, elle fait tellement mieux ressortir tes yeux que le noir. »_

_« Inutile. Je ne le mettrai pas. Trop salissant. Même Kusakabe serait incapable d'en faire disparaître les tâches de sang. »_

_Dino haussa des épaules. _

_« Tu pourrais le mettre un jour où tu n'as pas à te battre. »_

_« Il y a toujours au moins un herbivore à discipliner. »_

_« Peut-être que tu pourrais faire un effort ? Le mettre un soir, pour m'accompagner au restaurant. »_

_« Pour quoi faire ? »_

_« Me faire plaisir ? »_

_« Pour quoi faire ? »_

_« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore. Tu es vraiment incorrigible, Kyōya. »_

_Malgré son ton légèrement blessé, Dino s'était approché et l'avait guidé vers le futon, au milieu de la chambre. Il avait ensuite détaché le obi, avant de lentement faire glisser le tissu des épaules d'Hibari, découvrant peu à peu son corps._

Son anniversaire était dans un mois et il ne saurait jamais si Dino s'était entêté ou s'il avait choisi autre chose. Il se répéta, encore une fois, que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, mais sa main se posa quand même sur le coton du yukata. Malgré ses dénégations, il aurait mis ce satané costume. Parce qu'il semblait incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Don Cavallone pendant bien longtemps.

Il finit de s'habiller et quitta sa chambre sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière. L'univers entier semblait se liguer contre lui et Hibari refusait de prendre le risque de se faire piéger dans un nouveau souvenir. Si le monde voulait la guerre, il allait lui apporter. En commençant par Don Rccio et le reste de sa famiglia. Il aviserait ensuite, les raisons de se battre ne manquaient pas et il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui avait besoin de se faire mordre à mort.

Il s'arrêta brièvement dans la chambre de Kusakabe, lui annonçant qu'il partait et que ce dernier ne devait donner sa prochaine destination à personne, et en aucun cas aux Vongolas. Kyōya vit l'inquiétude et l'hésitation dans les yeux de son subalterne mais décida de les ignorer. Il parvenait à faire abstraction de ses propres émotions, il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour prendre en compte celle des autres. Il avait fait cette erreur une fois, avec une seule personne, et il était actuellement en train d'en payer le prix.

**ooOoo**

Hibari finit par coincer Don Riccio dans une propriété cachée aux pieds des alpes italiennes. Kyōya s'était assuré que sa proie n'avait plus d'autre endroit où se retirer en détruisant chaque potentielle voie de retrait. Les alliés de la famiglia Riccio s'étaient désengagés les uns après les autres, peu enclin à être détruits à leur tour à cause de leur association avec un ennemi des Vongolas.

Et pourtant, il restait encore des hommes pour protéger le Don. Les fidèles des fidèles, assez fous pour se dresser entre Hibari et sa cible. Comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance de l'arrêter.

Il traversa les jardins de la propriété en quelques minutes. Il n'avait même pas besoin de sortir Roll, ni aucune de ses autres boites pour éliminer toute forme de résistance. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment principal, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le toit où il détruisit l'hélicoptère qui s'y trouvait. Désormais, Don Riccio ne pourrait plus lui échapper.

Hibari en avait plus qu'assez de lui courir après. Il avait fait de cette vengeance une affaire personnelle et avait refusé toute aide des membres de sa fondation. Il avait mené chaque raid, chaque interrogatoire, seul. Jamais il ne permettrait à son corps de flancher, il avait plus de discipline que ça, et pourtant, il devait bien avouer que même lui approchait de ses limites.

Mais son objectif était à portée et il était hors de question de laisser quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de la fatigue gâcher ce moment. Il allait bientôt pouvoir écraser le crâne du responsable de la mort de Cavallone et retrouver, par la même occasion, le contrôle de ses actes et de ses pensées.

Une fois la maison enfin vidée de toute résistance, Hibari se mit à la recherche de Don Riccio. Il le trouva, grâce aux enregistrements de surveillance de la salle de sécurité, dans une panic-room installée au sous-sol. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé devant l'épaisse porte de métal qu'il sentit approcher trois des gardiens de Vongola. Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei et Yamamoto Takeshi.

Il avait le temps d'en finir ici avant que ces idiots n'arrivent, mais une partie de lui avait l'intention de prendre son temps. Tuer l'instigateur de l'assassinat de Dino ne lui suffisait pas, Hibari voulait le faire souffrir avant de porter le coup fatal. De toute façon, sa proie était piégée dans cette boite qu'il pensait impénétrable.

Kyōya décida d'attendre les trois hommes. Quand ils apparurent en bas des escaliers, les visages fermés et les regards sombres, Hibari devina instantanément ce qu'ils étaient venus faire.

« Alors comme ça, l'herbivore est capable de montrer les crocs. »

Yamamoto, malgré son aura de tueur, était celui qui se chargeait toujours d'apaiser les conflits. Il s'avança le premier, des explications inutiles quittant déjà ses lèvres :

« Tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix. Mais il te donne une dernière chance. Rentre avec nous, nous allons gérer la fin de cette affaire. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation. Tout comme je me moque de ses états d'âmes. »

Sans surprise, le gardien de la tempête sortit de ses gonds :

« Il est ton boss ! Montre lui le respect qu'il mérite. »

« Je le laisse en vie. La majorité des gens que je croise n'ont pas cette chance. C'est bien assez de respect pour un herbivore de son espèce. »

Gokudera se plaça aussitôt en position de combat, une flamme rouge apparaissant à son doigt. Hibari ne prit même pas la peine de bouger. L'autoproclamé bras droit de Vongola était un bon combattant, mais il n'avait aucune chance de le battre en combat singulier.

Kyōya en avait fini avec cette conversation inutile et il tourna le dos aux trois hommes. Il avait assez attendu, il était temps d'en finir. Il s'approcha de l'entrée de la panic-room sous les protestations de Gokudera et posa une main sur la lourde porte en acier. Vu les gonds, elle devait faire plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur mais même ça n'arrêterait pas Roll.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir la boite du petit hérisson de sa poche intérieure, une main bandée entoura son poignet. Il leva le regard et croisa celui de Sasagawa.

« Lâche moi. »

La menace était claire dans sa voix et le boxeur obtempéra avant de reculer d'un pas et de se placer devant la porte.

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser continuer, Hibari. Sois raisonnable. Tu l'as attrapé et il ne peut aller nulle part . C'est aux Cavallones de décider ce qu'ils feront de lui. »

« Écarte-toi, Sasagawa Ryohei, ou je m'occupe de toi en premier. »

Son coup de tonfa - initialement dirigé vers la mâchoire du boxeur - fut bloqué par l'épée de Yamamoto. Gokudera était resté à sa place, de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais son Système CIA était déployé autour de lui. Ryohei se plaça lui-même derrière l'épéiste et sortit ses propres boites, prêt à s'en servir.

Ils étaient décidés à se battre contre lui en fin de compte. Et l'herbivore avait vraiment donné l'ordre de le stopper, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Hibari esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait en face de lui des opposants capables de lui tenir tête, encore moins des adversaires susceptibles de le battre. Mais ensemble, les trois gardiens Vongola le pouvaient. Ses chances de gagner étaient même faibles si leurs menaces étaient sérieuses et qu'ils avaient vraiment la volonté de l'arrêter.

À cette idée, une joie profonde parcourut tout son corps. Qu'il gagne ou perde, ce combat allait être fabuleux. Son sang chantait déjà dans ses veines, le libérant de toutes ces pensées parasites qui lui encombraient l'esprit depuis la mort de Dino. Dans ces quelques secondes avant que la bataille ne débute, il retrouva même une forme de sérénité dans le fait que, s'il perdait, il n'aurait pas besoin de vivre dans un monde où Cavallone n'était plus. Mourir lui permettrait enfin de faire taire cette foutue voix à laquelle il devait constamment rappeler que l'idiot n'avait aucune importance et qu'il ne lui manquait pas.

Hibari se mit à son tour en position. Mais avant de commencer, il devait s'assurer que Don Riccio serait puni pour ses crimes. Il se tourna vers Yamamoto :

« Je me moque de ce que voudront les Cavallones, cet homme doit payer de sa vie l'assassinat de leur Don. »

« Ne me demande pas ça, Hibari. »

« Je pensais que les coutumes de ta famille permettait à tes victimes d'effectuer un dernier souhait. Si jamais je tombe aujourd'hui, c'est le mien. »

Yamamoto grimaça. Malgré son rôle auprès de Vongola, il était toujours aussi gentil et peu enclin à donner la mort. Comment il parvenait à rester ainsi avec la vie qu'il menait était un mystère pour Hibari.

« Tu peux encore arrêter tout ça. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là. Je sais que la mort de Dino t'a profondément affecté, mais il y a eu assez de victimes. Cette histoire commence à avoir des répercussions hors du monde de la mafia. Si tu continues, nous nous dirigeons droit vers une une guerre. »

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ? Ou la sincérité qu'il entendait dans la voix du tueur ? Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait que si guerre il y avait, Namimori serait touchée et qu'il ferait tout pour garder sa ville en sécurité ? Peut-être était-ce rien de tout ça ? Ou un peu de tout ?

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Kyōya baissa ses tonfas. Cavallone serait fier de lui.

Un rire amer quitta sa gorge. Ça allait être sa vie désormais ? Une suite sans fin de jours où les plus petites choses lui rappelleraient Dino. Où la majorité de ses pensées seraient pour lui. Hibari refusait de vivre comme ça. Mais il refusait tout autant de lâcher prise. Par contre, s'il perdait, s'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même et tombait sous les coups de ses adversaires, alors il n'aurait pas abandonné.

La logique derrière cette idée finit de le décider : il partirait en combattant. Il releva les bras. Et Yamamoto choisit cet instant pour abaisser sa dernière carte, la plus faible de toutes :

« Dino n'aurait pas voulu que ça se termine ainsi. Il aurait voulu que tu vives, Hibari. »

Kyōya ne pouvait répondre qu'une chose à une idée aussi absurde :

« Depuis quand est-ce que les souhaits de cet idiot m'intéressent ? Il est mort de toute façon, il n'a pas son mot à dire sur la manière dont je mène ma vie. Il ne l'a jamais eu. Nous allons nous battre et quelque soit l'issue de ce combat, l'herbivore qui se cache derrière cette porte mourra. De ma main ou de la tienne, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.»

« Il est vivant. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte de la panic-room. Une lumière verte clignotait sur le haut-parleur accroché au dessus de la chambranle. Une voix mal assurée , rendue grésillante par le matériel de mauvaise qualité, leur parvint à nouveau avec les mêmes mots :

« Il est vivant. Laissez-moi sortir sans me tuer et je vous dis où le trouver. »

Gokudera, resté en retrait pendant que Sasagawa et Yamamoto essayaient d'arrêter Hibari, quitta son silence :

« Tu nous prends pour des idiots ? Comme si on allait tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. »

« Ce n'est pas un piège. Je vous jure qu'il est vivant. J'ai un espion chez les Cavallones et il me l'a confirmé ce matin. Le bras droit du Don l'a caché, seuls ses hommes les plus proches étaient dans la confidence. Il n'est toujours pas sorti du coma, mais il est vivant. »

Hibari en avait assez. Il allait en finir ici et maintenant et faire taire cet homme qui osait mentir pour sauver sa vie. Mentir et obliger Kyōya à ressentir de l'espoir. Comme s'il allait laisser un sentiment aussi inutile changer sa décision.

Il sortit Roll de sa boite et l'envoya détruire les murs de la panic-room. Il s'avança ensuite vers le couard, caché derrière ses deux derniers hommes, sans même s'inquiéter des armes automatiques pointées dans sa direction. Trente secondes plus tard, les gardes du corps étaient inconscients, ou mort, et Hibari put enfin s'approcher de Don Riccio. Ce dernier était tombé au sol et il reculait sur le dos comme une grotesque araignée, ou un insecte quelconque.

Il suffirait d'un coup de tonfa pour en finir, mais Kyōya voulait faire souffrir cet homme. Il allait le mordre à mort, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, et seulement ensuite, il le tuerait.

Mais alors qu'il levait la main pour lui briser un os ou deux, la voix de Gokudera l'arrêta :

« Hibari, non. Je pense qu'il dit la vérité. »

« Je te croyais plus intelligent, gardien de la tempête. Il ne cherche qu'à sauver sa vie. »

« Bien entendu qu'il veut sauver sa vie. Je ne suis pas un crétin. Mais ça n'empêche que c'est peut-être la vérité. »

« Tu étais à l'hôpital. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé. »

"Exactement ! Et tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est Romario nous demandant de sortir quand les médecins sont entrés. Il a pu se passer n'importe quoi ensuite. Et puis, tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment ils ont fait pour tendre cette embuscade à Cavallone ? Qui savait qu 'il se rendait chez toi sans escorte ? Et comment, Riccio l'a-t-il su ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de réponses à ces questions et une seule qui a vraiment du sens : il a effectivement un espion infiltré dans les rangs de la famiglia. Et si l'histoire sur l'espion est vraie, le fait que Dino ait survécu l'est certainement aussi."

Gokudera marquait un point. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

« Vivant ou pas, je m'en moque. Cet herbivore a commandité cet assassinat. Il le paiera de sa vie. »

« En laissant Dino vulnérable avec un traître qui peut frapper n'importe quand ? Tu es certain que tu n'as pas plus urgent à faire ? »

Hibari se retourna, les yeux plissés par la colère. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on essaie de le manipuler. Il allait apprendre au gardien de la tempête ce qu'il en coûtait de jouer avec lui. Mais Don Riccio semblait croire qu'il tenait enfin un moyen de rester en vie :

« Je sais où il est. Je peux vous donner l'adresse et vous faire gagner du temps. Ça sera plus rapide que de le chercher, les Cavallones ont vraiment fait un bon boulot en le cachant. En échange de cette information, vous me laissez partir d'ici. »

L'attention de Hibari se porta à nouveau sur sa cible initiale.

« Je peux aussi t'arracher la vérité avant de te tuer. Comment penses-tu que je t'ai trouvé ? Personne ne peut supporter la douleur bien longtemps. »

L'homme était toujours au sol, suant à grosses gouttes, mais il y avait de la détermination en plus de la peur dans son regard. Il jouait sa vie à cet instant et les herbivores, au lieu de compter sur leur propre force, avaient toujours tout un tas de subterfuge pour s'assurer de leur survie.

« Mais ça vous prendra du temps que vous n'avez peut-être pas. »

La menace était claire et le premier réflexe d'Hibari fut de mordre l'homme à mort, mais il retint son coup. S'il y avait une chance, la plus petite chance qu'il dise la vérité, Kyōya ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Tout redeviendrait comme avant si Dino était vivant. Et puis rien ne l'empêchait de se remettre à la poursuite de Don Riccio s'il s'avérait qu'il avait menti.

Le regard toujours braqué sur sa proie, Hibari rangea ses armes et rappela Roll sans sa boite. Il passa ensuite au milieu des gardiens, leur annonçant :

« Je me met en route, envoyez-moi les coordonnées de l'emplacement de Cavallone dès qu'il vous les aura donné. Faites ce que vous voulez de lui ensuite. »

L'information arriva sur son portable alors que Kyōya venait tout juste de démarrer sa voiture de location. Dino était gardé dans une maison à moins d'un kilomètre de sa propre propriété. Un seul petit kilomètre et Hibari n'en avait rien su. Il serra le volant dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Voilà encore une preuve qu'il avait laissé passer bien trop de choses dernièrement. Il allait réapprendre la discipline à tous les habitants de sa ville.

**ooOoo**

En fin de compte Don Riccio n'avait pas menti, Cavallone était toujours vivant et à l'endroit exact où il l'avait annoncé. Et maintenant que Hibari en avait la preuve devant les yeux, il n'avait qu'une hâte : que cet idiot se réveille pour pouvoir le mordre à mort.

Romario n'avait pas paru plus surpris que ça de le voir apparaître en fin d'après-midi et il l'avait tout de suite escorté jusqu'à la chambre où dormait son boss. Dino avait indubitablement meilleure mine que la dernière fois que Hibari l'avait vu et il était débarrassé de la majorité des tuyaux qui avaient tellement irrité Kyōya à l'hôpital.

« Il s'est réveillé quelques minutes tôt ce matin, nous avons bon espoir qu'il émerge à nouveau un peu plus tard dans la soirée. »

Le bras droit de Don Cavallone paraissait épuisé, mais le soulagement de voir enfin son boss sortir du coma était tout de même évident. Que ça soit dans la manière dont ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce, ou dans le regard plein d'affection qu'il posa sur la forme alitée.

« Vous avez un espion dans vos rangs. »

Là encore, Romario ne sembla pas étonné de son annonce. Il avait juste l'air peiné que quelqu'un puisse en vouloir à Dino.

« Tu veux t'en occuper ? »

« Non. Je ne quitterai pas cette chambre. Histoire de m'assurer qu'il reste vivant, vu qu'aucun d'entre vous n'en est capable. »

Hibari ignora la peine que ses mots avaient fait naître dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, tout comme il ignora son propre sentiment de soulagement à l'idée que, peut-être, il n'aurait pas à vivre dans un monde sans Cavallone.

Le départ de Romario le laissa seul avec ses pensées et il dut bien avouer que la simple présence de Dino avait un effet bénéfique sur son contrôle. Il respirait plus facilement et la pression sur sa poitrine avait totalement disparu. La voix dans son crâne, celle qui n'avait fait que l'inonder d'idées futiles, s'était tue également. Il n'avait pas laissé ces désagréments avoir le moindre effet sur lui, mais leur absence lui donnait l'impression d'être plus léger. Malgré l'épuisement qui semblait décidé à le clouer sur place.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vie de Dino lui importait tant. Vraiment. Cavallone était bruyant, sans gêne et généralement pénible et Hibari ne tenait pas plus que ça à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Mais ces dernières semaines lui avaient appris que certains silences, certaines absences étaient pires que le désordre et le bruit. Pire qu'un lit envahi par un corps si chaud qu'il en devenait étouffant.

Entre deux maux, Kyōya avait son choix. Endurer la présence de Dino serait immensément préférable à revivre encore et encore les mêmes souvenirs, ainsi que supporter la perte de contrôle qui les accompagnait.

Et puis, peut-être que cette fois, Don Cavallone apprendrait sa leçon et ferait un peu plus attention à sa sécurité. Depuis le temps que Hibari lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se balader dans les rues sans escorte, même celles de Namimori.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir lui firent quitter sa position contre le mur, au pied du lit de Dino. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sawada qui gratifia Kyōya d'un simple coup d'œil avant de s'approcher de la forme endormie de son ami. Il resta immobile et silencieux un long moment, visiblement soulagé de le voir vivant. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, ne s'arrêtant devant Hibari que pour lui glisser quelques mots :

« Je suis content qu'il soit en vie, et que tu aies préféré t'assurer qu'il le reste. »

À aucun moment, Don Vongola ne s'excusa d'avoir envoyé ses gardiens l'éliminer et pour ça, il gagna un peu plus de respect. Peut-être qu'un jour il deviendrait un opposant digne de se faire mordre à mort.

Suite à cette visite, le secret autour de la cachette de Cavallone vola en éclat. Kusakabe lui déposa de quoi se changer et plusieurs livres de sa bibliothèque. Yamamoto appela même pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour avec Riccio et que ce dernier verrait Tsuna plus tard le lendemain afin de trouver un accord sur la situation. À croire que la simple présence d'Hibari aux côtés de Dino assurait la survie de ce dernier, quelque soit les forces qui seraient envoyées après lui.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Il lui parut assez rapidement évident que lire n'était pas une option. Son regard se relevait de la page chaque seconde afin de vérifier que l'homme allongé entre les draps respirait toujours. Son irritation à ce manque flagrant de contrôle avait atteint un tel niveau que ses mains se resserrèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses tonfas et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Seule la vision de la poitrine de Dino se soulevant périodiquement lui permit de récupérer un rythme normal. La dernière fois qu'il avait examiné la respiration du Don avec autant d'attention était le jour où il avait cru le voir mourir.

Franchement. Il allait mordre à mort cet imbécile à la seconde où il sortirait de ce lit. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire perdre le contrôle ainsi. La maîtrise et la discipline étaient tout ce qui importait, quoi que puissent en dire tous les herbivores qu'il côtoyait, quoi qu'ait pu murmurer Dino à son oreille au plus profond de la nuit.

Malheureusement pour Hibari, il semblerait que la présence de Cavallone lui soit indispensable afin de garder son si cher contrôle. Et bien, il ferait le nécessaire pour que cet idiot reste vivant. Et s'il devait l'enfermer chez lui et supporter sa compagnie chaque jour pour y parvenir, il trouverait bien un moyen de subir la situation sans le tuer lui-même.

«Kyōya ? »

Son regard quitta la poitrine de Dino et remonta le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. C'était la première fois que Hibari les voyait ouvert depuis longtemps et, même s'ils semblaient fiévreux, leur couleur brune était celle dont il se souvenait.

« Tu as failli mourir. »

Un rire rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Cavallone avant qu'il ne s'arrête et grimace. Il prit quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle et chercher une position plus confortable. Il referma ensuite les yeux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu as toujours eu le don d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, Kyōya. »

« Tu as failli mourir en venant me voir. »

Hibari ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ajouté ce détail, mais Dino rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et les fixa sur lui.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« Je sais que ce n'était pas ma faute, c'est toi qui es trop faible et qui les as laissés t'avoir. »

Même si c'était le rôle de Kyōya de savoir tout ce qui se passait à Namimori. Même s'il aurait dû l'empêcher. Le sourire de Dino avait disparu et il tendit une main vers lui.

« Approche. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas bouger de mon lit et que j'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi. »

Hibari croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête. Comme s'il allait obéir aussi facilement. Il était grand temps que son interlocuteur apprenne qui avait le contrôle ici.

« Kyōya, ne sois pas aussi obstiné, pas maintenant. S'il te plaît. »

Satané herbivore ! Pourquoi parvenait-il à briser sa volonté aussi aisément ? Sachant que la bataille était perdue à la seconde où le _s'il te plait _avait quitté les lèvres de Dino, Hibari lâcha ses tonfas dissimulés dans ses manches et s'approcha du lit. Il laissa Cavallone attraper sa main et la serrer faiblement entre ses doigts.

« Tes mains sont froides. »

Elles étaient toujours ainsi, mais l'idiot entreprit quand même de les réchauffer en les frottant entre les siennes. Hibari ne trouva pas de raison de l'arrêter et il resta silencieux, auprès du lit, à observa les mouvements du blessé ralentir avant de totalement s'immobiliser.

Au moment où il allait s'éloigner, persuadé qu'il s'était rendormi, Dino murmura :

« Tu sais ce que disent les français au sujet des gens qui ont les mains froides ? »

Kyōya ne portait aucun intérêt aux dictons de peuplades de l'autre côté de la planète, ce qui n'empêcha pas Cavallone de reprendre :

« ils disent que c'est parce qu'ils ont le cœur chaud. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je n'ai pas de cœur. »

« Tu crois ? »

Le ton de Dino indiquait qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu, il y avait même une forme d'amusement dans sa voix. Mais avant qu'Hibari ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, il ajouta :

« Tu comptes rester ? »

C'était le cas, mais il était hors de question que cet idiot le sache. Il était bien assez insupportable avec les quelques miettes d'attention que Kyōya lui octroyait parfois.

« J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que t'assurer que je reste vivant ? »

« Ne sois pas vantard. »

« Bien, nomme m'en une seule et je te croirais. »

La voix de Dino devenait de plus en plus faible et ses yeux s'étaient refermés d'eux-même.

Hibari prit le temps de réfléchir à la question mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : à cet instant, il n'avait rien de plus important à faire. Il craignait même que ça reste définitivement le cas. Heureusement, Dino s'était rendormi et il n'en saurait jamais rien. Leurs deux mains étaient toujours entrelacées et Hibari décida qu'ils pouvaient bien rester ainsi encore un peu.


End file.
